Wyrm
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma "What will you be? Man? Dragon? or aught else?" Description Similar to the Drake and Wyvern, the Wyrm is one of the lesser dragonkin that can be encountered during post-dragon. It bears many of the Drake's abilities, traits and characteristics, but is related to the Ice element and has its heart located within its stomach. It has a deadly Ice Breath attack that can inflict the frozen status, and focuses primarily on casting deadly magicks. It naturally bears a weakness to Fire attacks. The Wyrm located in the Watergod's Altar possesses a unique English dialogue, and respawns after a duration of 3 weeks. In Chamber of Distress, it has the default Latin Drake dialogue and will respawn regularly. Defeating the wyrm has a chance of making your equipment Dragonforged. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics *The Wyrm is primarily a spellcaster. If its conjuring is successful, the Wyrm will cast magick relentlessly without pause, sometimes leading to multiple powerful spells hitting the battlefield at the same time. Counters to magick such as inflicting Silence or using Magic Defense boosters are recommended, otherwise keeping the pressure on it and interrupting it's casting efforts should work. *The Wyrm's heart is located in the stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast, so attacking from the sides is a good strategy. *The Wyrm is naturally weak to Fire attacks, so it is an opening that should be exploited. *Despite his fast casting, the Wyrm is actually the easiest of the three lesser dragons to defeat. Hitting his heart can easily interrupt his casting and put him in a vulnerable state, and since he won't move or fly while casting, striking his weak point is significantly easier compared to the other dragons. Location *Chamber of Distress in The Everfall. (Post Dragon) **Respawns after 7 Days *The Watergod's Altar in the main hall, it replaces the Cyclops there. (Post Dragon) **Special variant, speaks in English not Latin. **Respawns after 3 weeks Rewards *Killing the wyrm gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the drake will drop a Wakestone (Post Game Only), and remarkably improves the chances of receiving the above drops. Trivia *Unlike the other two unique lesser dragons, the Wyrm is more lucid in comparison. It has a chance to drop a Wyrm's Tear upon death. Quotes *''"A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, Mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) *"Fall into Disorder."'' (Possession attack) *''"Gather, raging flame!"'' (Upon casting High Bolide) *''"The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole."'' *''"Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" ''(Death) *"''Am I to die?" ''(Death) Gallery WyrmFacetoFace.png WYRM2.png Wyrm2.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Post-Game Enemies